


until there's nothing left

by MyShipsAreCanon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Communication, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Smut, Pet Names, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/MyShipsAreCanon
Summary: Yang Jeongin.The sweet man that Chan has known since his highschool days.THIS wasn't what he expected to happen when he had left Woojin at home to meet up after 5 years.(Might change the summary)





	until there's nothing left

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start this speech with a thank you.
> 
> (For real thank you angel for being with me for two years now)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways what I want to say is: DON'T COME FOR ME AND SAY I'M SEXUALIZING A MINOR. JEONGIN IS AN ADULT!
> 
> I just wanna point out that I'm younger than him and from the start I wished him to have a happy life with a great partner and the intimacy that comes from having sex wasn't even a thing I thought about. I just had this idea and wanted to write it down.

Once their lips had met, it was like they were two magnets, drawn to the other.  
While their first kiss had been sensual and slow, maybe even a bit slow, the second time their mouths met, it was in an almost hectic, lust filled frenzy, the only thought in their brains to keep kissing those lips and chase this indescribable pleasure a simple kiss from the right person could bring.  
  
"Can...can I..ask you..something?" the younger panted out a question in between their feverish, rushed kisses. Chan put just enough space between them to nod before he surged forward to connect their lips again.  
  
Jeongin tried for a few seconds to refuse him and get him to talk, but he lost himself in their passionate lip locking when Chan's soft velvety tongue started caressing his bottom lip. They only broke apart when their lungs were completely empty, leaving them gasping for air for a few minutes.  
  
"I want to call you something other than your name if that is alright."  
  
Chan's reaction to that was a little chuckle and another lust filled kiss pressed onto the youngers lips before he gave a verbal answer.  
  
"Oh like what? Daddy?" It wasn't a thing to joke about but it had the desired effect. Jeongins shoulders slumped down and he became less tense. This was an important aspect of their blooming relationship and needed to be talked about.  
  
Chan pressed another short kiss onto is lips before encouraging Jeongin vocally to express his wishes: "Tell me, Baby."  
  
Jeongins cheeks became a soft pink when he revealed his desires to his elder lover.       "No, not Daddy. Something like Sir. Master, if it's okay with you."  
  
It is not what Chan had expected from him, but he hadn't expected anything like the things that happened today when it came to Jeongin, so he probably wasn't as surprised as he should be. His only answer to the redheads suggestion was a hard suck on his sensitive neck, leaving behind a slowly reddening bruise.  
  
~  
  
It was the glimmer in Jeongins eyes after a particularly hard thrust from Chan that made the elder realise that while the younger had never been intimate like this, he was definitely not innocent. Jeongin knew what he wanted and tonight that was Chan.  
  
And Jeongin always got what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts or leave a kudo :)
> 
> I'm already working on turning this into a full fic


End file.
